Red and White Roses
by Ambrion
Summary: Twelve years it rumored that they were dead. She had hired the best in the business to find him and bring him back to her. They had failed and now it was her turn. Uncovering clues Elizabeth faces troubling information about Ceil's past. Is she sure she wants the answers? Willing to make a deal with the devils she follows the rabbit hole to darkness hoping Ceil's on the other side.
1. Red and White Roses

A/N: Well guys I've written fanfictions on Bleach and Naruto. I thought I would give my try at this. Part of my problem with Naruto and Bleach at not finishing them is that the anime is not yet finished themselves and I have a hard time pin pointing the end to my fics sometimes. With Black Butler I do not have that problem as it is finished. I hope that you enjoy this. Leave comments. Please remember good or bad I delete guest comments. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters.

The haziness of a memory long since pasted fell over the room and she welcomed it with warm welcome, because he was there. He was there and he was alive for that small second, that one instance in time he had almost smiled again. His raven hair moved in the wind when they turned. His one good blue eye looking into her green ones. She had been crying moments earlier over a ring she had broken and he had asked her to dance. She would never forget that moment as long as she lived. The moment that for once, he loved her more than anything. At least that's what she had seen, what she had wanted. She could hear the music of the butlers behind her, she could feel the turn of her feet, and she could hear his voice speaking to her as they danced.

Beads of sweat fell down her face meeting the tears from her eyes. She sat up putting her hand to her eyes. Why did the dreams teas her so? They gave her a wish and then took it away. She wanted to go back to that time. How old had she been? Fourteen? Fifteen? She took her hand away from her face and laid it on the red blanket below her. Her eyes looked sad, perhaps serious. She looked across the room at the mirror. Her long curly hair that reached her back was a tangled mess, and her eyes were hugged by dark circles. It was always like that after these wishful dreams.

She wished the innocence would come back. For that she would have to go further back into her memories which had faded through the years. She couldn't remember much anymore. She did remember that Ceil Phantomhive had not been the same since his parents had died. No one would be, but something about Ceil had seemed dangerous. Deathly. Determined. He had not smiled since he came back from where ever he had been. He had vanished and then showed up but had never been the same. She had always wanted that smile to come back to life, perhaps she had asked too much. She discovered in his files why this had been.

She put her feet on the cold floor. She shivered and then stood and walked over to the closet to pick out a dress. She opened the door and there hung a thousand dresses a thousand different colors. She put her hand on the one she never wore. Blue, his favorite. There came a knock on the door that jerked her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She said with a sad voice.

A woman walked in. "Madam it is after noon. Your guests have arrived and are awaiting you down stairs." It was Mey-Rin. Elizabeth had taken over the Phantomhive estate since the passing of Ceil. She knew she had not run it as good as Ceil once had but the staff had never said a wrong word. Finnian, Mey-rin, Tanaka, and Bardory had been good to her. Other's often asked where Sebastian had been, and she didn't honestly know the answer. He had disappeared with Ceil. There were rumors that he had murdered the young man and ran off, or that they had run away together, or that they had died together on a mission for the Queen. She didn't believe any of them, she knew they were out there somewhere she just had to find them. She knew that if Ceil was dead she would know it. He wasn't dead he was just lost and she would find him. She waited for that day.  
"Thank you Mey-Rin I shall be down in a moment."

"Madam" she said as she bowed and left the room. Elizabeth turned her eyes back to the blue dress. 'No, not yet. Not until I find him' She thought. She grabbed the green one, dressed herself and came to the room where her guests were waiting. The men all stood and bowed to her. "Lady Elizabeth" they said in unison. "Gentlemen" She greeted without a smile.

She sat down and was handed a cup of tea from Bardory. "Thank you," he smiled at her and then his eyes darted to the men around the room. He knew they lusted her, but they would not have her. He could hear his master's words. He had given him one last order before he disappeared and was told not to tell anyone, ever. "Protect her" he said. "Protect her with your life. She is a ruby, treasure her." He had kept true to his master and the young woman had never been hurt to his knowledge. He stood beside her waiting for her next command.

"Have we any new leads or are you here wasting my time?" She asked her voice ran cold. She was tired of their failures. She had hired the best in the business and yet there were no clues.

"Madam, it has been twelve years since the boy's disappearance. There were no clues at that time and there surly are no clues now. No one even knows when the last time he was seen was because everyone remembers seeing him at different times. You are asking us of a task that is impossible. The boy is more than likely deceased." Said the lead detective for Ceils case, he looked as if he was shaking in his boots. His eyes seemed fearful, as did the others.

She slammed her cup back down on the small plate. "All I am hearing gentlemen," they backed away hearing the cup being slammed, "is that you are here wasting my time. I have paid you a handsome amount to find the head of the Phantomhive estate and you have come up with empty hands every time. I am aware that it has been twelve years, but your job," she said standing she walked over and grabbed a sword off the wall and turned to look at them with angry eyes "is not to tell me what I already know, it is to tell me what I do not know. You've not done your job gentlemen therefore I must let you go." She finished flinging the sword past the leaders head. Her eyes filled with rage and a strange sort of pleasure "Get out before that sword finds a way to your head." The men left the room in a hurry. When they had left she sat back down in her chair and sighed.

"I am sorry Lady Elizabeth." Bardory said as he walked to her side.

"Bardory, I am twenty-seven years old. I am looking for a boy that went missing twelve years ago. I could be out there finding a husband and having children. I could be a mother Bardory. But instead I chase a boy that I have one memory of. All my others for some reason faded with Ceil the day he left. I only know what I feel and see of the hazed memories that I have forgotten. Am I a crazy woman?"

Bardory was surprised at this question. He could see Lady Elizabeth as a mother and wife but only to Lord Ceil. He did not believe that she was doing the wrong thing. "Lady Elizabeth the heart will hunt for the soul to match it all its life. It is up to its holder to follow that path. I do not think you are crazy. I think you should be admired, and if it helps none of us believe that Lord Phantomhive is deceased either. Is it not possible to track down Sebastian? Surly there are traces of him. He was dedicated to the master he would be where Lord Phantomhive would be."

She placed her head on the large wooden table. The table was the center peace for this room surrounded with chairs. It was the meeting room. "There are not traces before or after Sebastian was here. There is none of Grell either or we would ask him. He also disappeared off the face of this earth. I even managed to get the Undertaker to laugh but he had heard nothing of Ceil's body or Sebastian's either. The trail is cold."

She stood and put her hand on the door knob. "You know I think I will go down to the garden for a little while." She said and left. When she arrived she looked around at the red roses and white roses. The white were her favorite. The red reminded her of blood. Everything had changed since Ceil had left. Not long after that she had found herself lost in the dark streets of London when a man took something very precious from her. She had been venerable thinking of Ceil's disappearance and had not been paying attention when he had brutally raped her. She had gotten away with her life when she kneed him and ran away. She had finally freed a leg. She had told no one. No one needed to know. But if Ceil had been there it wouldn't have happened. She would not have been alone. She pulled one of the petals off the red rose. She crushed it. "I will find you Ceil, I will remove the blood that stains our lives and I will put a smile on our face again." Everything would be okay if she could just find Ceil.

She had done everything to find Ceil. She had gone through the Phantomhive records she had been denied when she was young. As she came of age she pulled through them. She discovered she had missed out on a lot. The Phantomhive family had been discovered murdered. The fire had not been an accident. Jealousy and greed had come over a group and they had burned down the estate. She had discovered that Ceil Phantomhive had not just disappeared he had been taken. Through a secret ally that no one had found. He had returned with Sebastian a year to two years later. He had been different. Elizabeth had always question Sebastian but now she questioned him more after finding out about Ceil. How did this man find him, and save him and bring him home? Even more of a question would be why had he done it. She was sure the answer to a lot of questions was to the secret pass that had been built by the group that had taken Ceil and burned the house down but no one had found it. She had the building searched at least once a month and still there was nothing. She would have to do it herself.

The only one that knew was Ceil. He had been asked by the Queen to give the information of the other things and she has promised him that it would stay in the secret files of her fold. She had said she needed the information to do the best investigation of his parent's death that she could. Ceil fought to do the investigation himself and was denied. He left it at that from what the records showed but the question of where the tunnel had been was never said. Elizabeth thought this was stupid. If there was an investigation going on then they should have asked this question as it was important. Her guess was that it was actually another Queen dog that had done the questioning with the promise from the Queen's lips. Other wise Ceil would never have told a soul what had happened to him there. Elizabeth new now that it wasn't just that his parent's death that had made him the way he was. It had also been the horrible things that had been done to him. Sebastian. Ceil had said, had wondered by the place he was being held hearing the screams and decided to help. Elizabeth did not believe that for a moment. No one in this world helped because they could they wanted something. Even Ceil. None the less she would have to find the tunnel herself. She would start in the garden which was her favorite place.

"I will find you Ceil. I promise."


	2. Descend into Darkness

A/N: Well not many reviews for this one. Kind of hoping its cause this is not a popular couple. Anyways here is the next chapter. Thank you Psyka for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters.

"You have been ordered to return to the mission you were given! The Queen is getting fed up with your chase of a case that doesn't exist anymore." One of the Queens dogs barked at her. She gave the man a glare only an angry woman could give. "I have a priority to this mission. It does exist."

"You have let your heart take rule over you since of reason. Elizabeth, it has been twelve years. I understand your need to have Ceil Phantomhive return to you, but I doubt that will happen. I too wish for him to return but it is a lost cause Elizabeth." He gave her a very sad look.

She shivered when the snaked hissed. "Why do you bring those things here when I constantly tell you not to." She asked the man. He chuckled at her "Because you asked me not to. You know Elizabeth, even if Ceil were to be found he would not be the same person he is now. He would be thirty many years would have gone by. You would not know him."

She turned her back to him and looked out the window. She watched as Paula picked roses from the garden. "Snake you're right, many things have changed over the years. You've become a Queens dog," he found himself irritated when she said it like that, she sounded as though she was degrading him "I am a young woman now, Ceil would be a man. Times of innocent and childhood have passed us all, but one thing that has not change and will not change is how I feel about Ceil. We were meant to be together and I know that he is there."

Snake sighed there was nothing more he could do for her. "Elizabeth you do know that the Queen will come for you and there is nothing more to her that I can say to stop her. I have asked for your forgiveness to many times and she grows weary of them. There may be a fight."

"If there is a fight, let there be one."

His eyes grew sadder and then he turned to walk out the door stopping when he was out to turn around and comment once more "For your sake Elizabeth I do hope he is out there. I would hate to see what you would be like without him on this earth." He closed the door leaving her alone.

"I would too."

She could not think of the thought. She could not handle it if it was found Ceil had in fact been dead all these years. She needed him to be alive because there was no other way for her to live. He had been her soul purpose in life before and after his disappearance. Everyone else had left her life. Madam Red had been murdered long before Ceil had left and her parents had passed. She was alone. She had Paula still but she was not Ceil. No one was. She had many men talk to her and ask for her hand but she had passed them all by waiting on the one she had promised it to many years ago. It became rumored that Elizabeth was difficult to please and hard to handle. That she never smiled anymore and was unpleasant to be around. It was true. Elizabeth had lost her smile many years ago and was trying to find it again but the whole world was fighting against her. No one believed her. She had hired the detectives years ago and had known they had given up really looking but stayed because of the money she was willing to pay.

'I need to find Sebastian. If I find him I know I will find Ceil or at least find some clue as to where he would be.' She thought.

She watched Paula walk around the huge water fountain in the back yard of the Phantomhive estate. The maid tripped and looked as if she was about to fall in the water but her dress caught on something. When she fell a whole opened from the base of where the water was coming out. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe it."

She ran out of the room and down the stairs rushing past Me-Rin. "Lady Elizabeth? What is it!?"

"I found it!" Elizabeth shouted back without stopping. Her heart raced. 'Ceil. Ceil. Ceil.' Was all that was running through her mind. She finally arrived where Paula was picking herself up off the floor. Elizabeth stared at what was before her. There was stairs that led down to a tunnel it seemed. "Paula, quickly go and get the two men. I will need assistance."

"Madam are you sure you should be going down there?"

"Paula no time, just go get them."

Moments later that felt like forever to Elizabeth the other two arrived. "What is it?" Finnian asked with a sweet smile.

"The tunnel that is talked about in the files…its here. Paula uncovered the place where the criminals came in all those many years ago and we are about to go find some answers down there. Remind me to up her pay."

The two men looked down the dark tunnel with a small amount of concern on their face. Elizabeth went first descending into darkness.


	3. Heart of Darkness

A/N: First off guys let me say I'm sorry that it has been a little while. I've been working a lot lately and when I'm not working I'm trying to see my boyfriend and friends when I can. It leaves me very little room to do what I love. Secondly this should be fun for you guys. We have seen what Elizabeth has been up to now it is Ceil and Sebastian's turn. Thank you for your revies Risi, TsukiNoMe, and Psyka! Please continue to review and if you can get my story out there. I know that Elizabeth and Ceil are not a popular couple but this is a new take on this story. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters. Lets Rock!

Ceil put his hand under his chin. His eyes were serious and his face was emotionless or maybe unreadable. "She is getting to close." his voice rang out through the study, but it was not the voice of a boy it was a voice of a man. Ceil was thirty, the voice of the boy had died long ago.

Sebastian continued to poor hot tea into a cup waiting for the master to finish. When nothing was said Sebastian spoke, "Master forgive me for saying," he finished poring the tea and stood up strait looking at the other man, " it seems as if you would like her to get close."

Ceil dropped his hand and turned his head away from his butler. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Sir you killed the man who did those horrible things to her. Surly she is smart enough to know you had something to do with it. Most of all if she believes you are alive. Then the files of you and your family's history happened to end up in her lap. Now you are allowing her to find the tunnle."

Ceil stood, he was as tall as his butler now, he turned and walked around his desk to stand beside Sebastian. They faced different ways.

"As you recall we pinned the murder on some other scum that deserved to die as well. The "New Queen" happened to award Elizabeth for her good work with my files as she knew that Elizabeth was working on my case. As for the tunnel she will find nothing, it was closed off to the exit of those...monsters years ago."

Sebastian met his master's eyes. "Yes, I wonder about that. What a wonderful web of lies you are." His eyes held challenge and knowledge for his master.

"Clarify yourself" Ceil demanded

"It would seem to me, that you have led her on a pointless chase for twelve years. You have led her to clues and destroyed those same clues with dead ends. It would seem to me you a very selfish demon."

"Are not all demons?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up with a light purple glow. "Oh but master you are so much more so. There are only two reasons for your actions. One, you do not want her to forget you thus you lead her to chase you. Two, you hope that she will become so desperate for her answers that she will call on a contract and you pray you will reach her first."

Ceil did not answer. His eyes became nervous. Sebastian had been at this for too long, he could read Ceil too well.

"I would be careful, master. Not all are as lucky as you. IF you complete her contract you will have to eat her soul."

Ceil walked back to his chair his back faced to his butler. "At least I will have her forever."

Sebastian smiled and licked his lips. "Your soul would have been very good. You are heartless."

'I still am able to love. There must be something of this heart left.' Ceil thought.

"Leave me"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes My Lord."


	4. White Deer

A/N: I got awesome reviews from you guys last time. Thank you. Please pass word on to others about this fanfiction. This couple is not read on very much so if you have friends please invite them to read. I would like to thank Psyka and Risi for reviewing. Keep it up guys it's what keeps me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.

Elizabeth raced down the dark stairway, ignoring the cobwebs and spiders. "Lady Elizabeth it's not safe! Slow down!" Finnian yelled after her. She didn't listen she kept running and running until she came to a door. She bust through. Her heart was pounding. What would she find? Would he be there? Had she finally found him? The door slammed against the wall when it opened and she stepped in the room. Light gloomed from a candles the men were carrying. Her eyes opened wide, they watered with the salty wetness of the past. There was nothing in the room, no other tunnels, no door, no windows, nothing but a painting of a large white deer on the round wall of the small round chamber room. Her mind found the hazy memory that she had long forgotten. She held her hand out slowly walking to the white deer to touch it. In her mind she could feel the wind blowing her dress. She could feel the warmth of the sun and his hand on hers. She could smell the clean air after the rain. She could see the white deer on the meadow down below them. She touched the deer on the wall and the tears fell down her face. 'He had to have been here.' Finni and Brad looked in disbelief at the wall. They had known the master was alive, but they had not known in their hearts of hearts but how could they deny the existence now? Unless someone was playing a cruel joke on Lady Elizabeth…the master had been here not too long ago.

Elizabeth retracted her hand and with it came the white paint from the wall. Elizabeth turned to her two servants tears staining her face as they fell. "I knew it. I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy." She ran to Brad and hugged him tight. "He may not be able to tell me where he is right now, but I know he is alive. I know he is going to be okay! I know he is out there and I knew it all along. Now all I have to do is wait."

Suddenly they heard footsteps running down the stairs, and then they were surrounded by the police. There were shouts and Elizabeth grew enraged. "What the bloody hell is this?" Brad said beating Elizabeth to it. A coup that had given Ceil trouble many years ago grinned at her. Randall was in his last year, he was to retire soon and wanted to go out with a bang. He would. He smiled at the woman, if he could not have Ceil he would have her, he didn't like her anymore than he had liked Ceil. She loved the man and that was enough to think of her as nothing more than a dumb blond.

"Lady Elizabeth you are under arrest by orders of the Queen." Randall said.

"Now just wait a minute…what has Lady Elizabeth done?" Finni asked. Paula and Mey-Rin found their way down stairs. They put their hands over their months in shock and fear for their Lady.

"She disobeyed direct orders form the Queen. Now she will pay the price. Will you come calmly Lady Elizabeth or will you have to be taken by force?"

Elizabeth wanted to smack that disgusting grin off his face. Some of the other policemen laughed at his joke.

"Why I ota!" Brad went to throw a fist and Elizabeth put her hand on his arm to stop him. "I will go with you in peace." She bit her lips. One of the men touched her arms and she smacked it away. "But I will not be pulled in like some common criminal."

"You are a common criminal" Randal said as he smacked the handcuffs around her wrist. They all walked out of the room closing it as they left. When the room was dark two pairs of eyes appeared. One glowed purple, and the other red. "What will you do now young master?"

"It's simple. She knows I'm here now, all we do is wait for her to call me."

"She had been calling you for year's young master."

"Not in the way I need her to, you know that. Do not pretend otherwise. "

"Yes My Lord"

"Come lets go see what happens shall we?"

They hit the button that led to the passage to their home and to the outside world. They walked in the direction of the prison. 'Don't worry Lizzy, it won't be long now. I can feel it.'


	5. Let's Start This Party

A/N: Okay guys sorry its taken so long. My computer crashed and then I found out that I wasn't goint to get Finacial Aid for school, and I've been working constantly. So much on my plate I hardly have time for anything elese but I'm back to write another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Butler's character or the show itself.

She spit blood out of her mouth. Her wet hair hung down over her face shadowing her eyes that glared up. Her wrist were chained to the wall. She leaned away from it pulling her arms away from her and she was on her knees. There was durt on her, her wrist were bleeding, blood dripped from her mouth, and her clothes were tworn. They had ripped her dress off forcing her to wear gray sweat pants and a black tank top.

"You are going to pay for this" she hissed at him.

The man, one of whom she did not know, chuckled at her. "Oh really. The Queen's dog disapeared twelve years ago and now his little bitch is here in my hands now. What am I going to do?"

She gave a snide evil laugh. "Like you can handle me. Please, just go get a real man."

"You little bitch" The man stood over her and jerked her up by the neck of her shirt and puched her again. Blood splattered on the wall.

Sebastian smiled as he looked at his master's raged face. He was gripping his walking cain his teeth were bare. He began to move but Sebastian put an arm in front of him. He whispered quietly "I'm sorry master I can not allow you to do that."

He could see that his Lord was about to yell 'Why not?'

"Because, if you are exsposed before called it could cause problems in this world and our world. There are consiquences."

"I'm going to kill them when I get the chance." Ceil's eye patch was gone. He wore a similar outfit that his father had worn when he was alive. Ceil had returned to the world of the living several time to retreve those clothes when he continued to grow. He now pushed the sleves of tht shirt up. He waited...she would call right?

She looked back up. "Huh, thank you. You're just warming me up for the real pain. Was that all you've got?"

The man stood up giving her a distateful look. "Bring her in" he called behind him and in walked two men with a red haired womna.

"Mey-rin!"

The man licked the side of ther throat and moved it close to her ear. "Mmm she is going to love this don't you think."

Mey-rin tried to jerk away "Please...please dont."

...

"Don't!" Lizzy called out.

Ceil smiled at Sebastian..."She's about to."

The man moved his hand up the woman's dress she tried to kick away but the others only held her down. Mey-rin had tears fall behind the glasses.

"Ceil...Ceil! I can't do this without you! Please!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Lets strt this party" Ceil smiled and stepped out of the dark. The other party looked at where the foot steps were coming from in the back of the room in the darkness.

"Who's there?" One of the men called out that had carried Mey-rin in.

Elizabeth's eys opened wide with shock. The men's eyes opened with fear. Mey-rin's exspretion was hidden.

"Ceil Phanotomhive!" They all called out.


End file.
